vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cesare Borgia
Summary Cesare Borgia (1475 – 1507) was an illegitimate son of Rodrigo Borgia and a nemesis of the Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Like his father, he was a member of the Templar Order. Eventually, he became Captain General of the Papal armies, though he secretly plotted against his father to take over Rome, and all of Italy afterward. Prior to his father's death, he claimed the rank of Grand Master of the Italian Templars, usurping the title completely after murdering his father. Despite his loyalty to the Templars, they were a secondary concern when compared to his own desire to control the powers of the Apple. Upon Ezio's arrival and reclamation of Rome, Cesare was finally arrested by the Papal Authorities in 1503, but managed to escape their clutches and head to Spain, to gain support of his brother-in-law John III of Navarre (which he succeeded in due to their good mutual relations) and use his army to do his bidding. In March of 1507, Cesare tried to regain his lost honor by commandeering John III's vast army during the Siege of Viana, after which, should he be victorious, he would regain the support of the French. However, unbeknownst to him, Ezio caught wind of Cesare's involvement in the battle and set out for Viana. During the siege, Ezio located and charged Cesare on the battlefield, though Cesare held him back just long enough to dodge his Hidden Blade and flee, screaming at his men to kill the Assassin as he retreated. Ezio's pursuit was delayed by several cannonball impacts that stunned him, and incapacitated the other soldiers in the area. Ezio soon caught up to him on the outskirts of the castle walls and eventually faced Cesare on the walls of Viana Castle and fought against him. Though Cesare attacked with speed and skill, while also periodically calling reinforcing troops, Ezio nevertheless defeated him, eventually pinning him to the ground. When Cesare vowed not to die at the hands of man, Ezio declared that he would leave Cesare "in the hands of Fate", and threw him off of the castle wall to his death. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his sword and gun Name: Cesare Borgia Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 24 at the beginning of Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. 31 at the time of his death Classification: Human, General of the Papal Armies, Duke of Valentinois, condotierro, Grand Master of the Italian Rite of the Templar Order Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Fighter, Weapon Mastery (Could use various types of weapons, like Swords, guns and the like), Pressure Point Strikes, Could easily manipulate people to do his bidding (Including his once manipulative and highly powerful father), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Poison Manipulation (As assassination weapons and via various forms of arsenic) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Far stronger than his father Rodrigo, even after the latter had increased his strength with the Staff of Eden. Once ruthlessly slaughtered a hundred men sent by Queen Isabella as a welcome gift all by himself. Traded blows with Ezio while suffering from the effects of syphilis and almost stalemated the Assassin, although he was ultimately defeated by being caught off-guard. Could easily dispatch of multiple armored enemies without issue, and was also renowned to be a competent bullfighter, being able to kill bulls without the help of any of his assistants), higher with his sword or gun (Completely destroyed Micheletto's head with his gun, and he was comparable to Cesare in terms of durability) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (On par with Ezio, effortlessly blitzed several soldiers and himself outran the same cannonfire that struck down and briefly incapacitated Ezio during the battle of Viana). Supersonic with his pistol (Used a wheellock pistol, which can easily hit speeds of over 438 m/s) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Wrestled with Ezio and repeatedly resisted the latter's attempts to plunge his Hidden Blade into him. Could also wrestle against fully-grown bulls all by himself with his bare hands. Easily overpowered and killed Rodrigo while poisoned with cantarella) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ (Could stagger Ezio with his punches and make him groan in pain) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Survived a 70-ft drop from the Castile de la Motta while escaping, and despite fracturing several bones in the process and having a servant break his fall, he was still capable of escaping all by himself. Took blows from Ezio while the Assassin was wielding the Sword of Altaïr), higher with armor (Ezio had to wittle down his armor to kill him) Stamina: Incredibly High (Niccolò Machiavelli, despite being an Assassin himself, held Cesare in high regard for his ruthlessness and cruelty beyond imagination, and even called Cesare a man who "knows neither danger nor fatigue". Led several successful military campaigns in his quest to conquer all of Europe, and seldom rested, if ever. Also fought for extended hours during the Battle of Viana despite suffering from his bout of syphilis, and could also fight against and almost stalemate Ezio in this state) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword, several meters with his flintlock pistol Standard Equipment: Common sword, Schiavona (1500-1503), crossbow (Never shown in game, though he has used them in the novels and in Ascendance, a custom flintlock pistol made by Leonardo da Vinci, dagger, Apple of Eden (Until 1503) Intelligence: Gifted. Cesare was born into the Templar Order and, like many of his siblings, was raised by his father as his personal weapon. However, Cesare was a charismatic, cruel, aggressive, and ambitious man. He was utterly ruthless in that he would do anything—including having his own family and friends murdered - to obtain power. Cesare, as Captain General of the Papal armies, was a capable leader, and gained many victories. Cesare was a skilled swordsman, killing several Vianese soldiers with ease, and capable of fighting on even ground with Ezio Auditore in a sword-fight that nearly ended in a stalemate, in spite of being afflicted with the "New Disease", combined with this, he had also peered into the Apple of Eden, gaining access to over millenia worth of combat and scientific experiences, greatly enhancing his fighting skills. Cesare was also a competent bullfighter, being able to kill a bull without the need of aid from his assistants. Cesare was a skilled manipulator, amassing many followers under his campaigns. While some followers merely used Cesare to further their own personal gains, Cesare himself was manipulating them, with plans to dispose his followers should they either betray him or outlive his usefulness, even striking out of nowhere, owing to his sheer unpredictability that even Micheletto failed to see his demise at Cesare's hands due to his fierce loyalty. Even his once manipulative and powerful father became nothing more than a figurehead in Cesare's quest for power. Machiavelli himself admitted respect for Cesare's skill in consolidating his power. Ezio also was well aware of what Cesare was capable of, that as long as he lives, whether he be imprisoned or removed from power, he would always remain a threat. Cesare was armed with a Schiavona while in Rome, though chose to wield a Common Sword during the Siege of Viana. Cesare also wielded a wheelock pistol as well as a dagger. He was also skilled in wielding a crossbow. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived many situations which would kill most peak-level human beings. Syphilis. Extremely arrogant, possesses a god-complex (which makes him believe that no mortal can kill him) which can get the best of him, and anger can severely cloud his judgment, most likely a side effect from his chronic syphilis, which ultimately resulted in his death. Refuses to give up no matter how fatal the situation can be for him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Templars Category:Borgia Category:Military Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Poison Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tyrants Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Dual Wielders Category:Parents Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Warriors Category:Athletes Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Board Game Characters